Y fueron felices y comieron perdices
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Mimi está decidida a descubrir qué pareja Disney es la que les representa a Yamato y a ella, y por eso, planea unos días de maratón de películas de Princesas Disney. Pero lo que parecía sencillo no será una tarea tan fácil con las apariciones de sus amigos tratando dar su propia opinión, sin que realmente ayuden en nada.
1. Erase una vez

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo que me puso Riens. Estas son las características.

Reto de **Scripturiens** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato **Características:** Todos sabemos que a Mimi le encantan las películas de Disney y aunque a Yamato no le molesta, se espanta de ver que ha preparado un maratón que durará _días_. ¿La razón? En una conversación pasada con sus amigos, trataban de descifrar qué pareja de Disney serían ellos y Mimi no ha logrado sacárselo de la mente. Aunque es completamente Mimato-centric, pueden haber guiños de otros personajes que se pasen por el apartamento sin anunciar y reaccionen a la feroz batalla de voluntades que se está librando. Qué pareja son y cómo reaccionan ellos y los demás ante la conclusión, lo dejo totalmente a tu libertad. Como sé que aún no estás libre de tiempo, creo que da para un one-shot. Si la historia se extiende o no es decisión tuya también. **Género:** Humor/Romance/Friendship

Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

Prólogo

—¡Venga, Yama! —suplicó Mimi por enésima vez—. ¡Por favor!

—No, Mimi —negó él, también por enésima vez—. Es demasiado.

—¡Pero es necesario! —dijo muy seriamente—. ¡Tenemos que saberlo!

—Es una tontería, Mimi —murmuró el rubio de forma cansada.

El repentino silencio le dio pistas sobre que algo malo había dicho, y se giró para ver a su novia con los labios firmemente apretados y los ojos aguados. Supo, al observarla, que la había herido de alguna manera.

—Mimi… —se acercó pero ella se alejó hacia el lado contrario en un muy dramático movimiento—. Cariño, no quería decir eso…

—¿No te importa nada nuestra relación? —preguntó ella con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla—. ¿Para ti no significa nada?

—Mimi, cariño —Matt se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aún cuando ella se debatió para soltarse—. No quería decir eso. Sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que todo lo relacionado contigo significa todo para mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo? —cuestionó alzando la cara hacia él y mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, en ese momento mojadas por las lágrimas.

—No es que no quiera pero… —los ojos de Mimi parecieron brillar más, como los del gato con botas, y Yamato supo que había perdido esa batalla. Con un suspiro, aceptó—. Está bien, lo haremos.

—¡Bien! —el grito de alegría de Mimi resonó en las paredes de su habitación.

La castaña se soltó de su novio y se puso a corretear, contenta, por la estancia. El rubio suspiró con frustración, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en las tretas de su chica; en aquellas que siempre hacía cuando quería salirse con la suya sí o sí. Debía de haber sabido que Mimi no era tan infantil como para llorar por una simple negación de algo tan ridículo. Observó a la chica, que saltaba con euforia mientras murmuraba todo lo que necesitaba para su plan, y no pudo más que sonreír; en el fondo le encantaba verla tan feliz, aunque fuese por un plan que él sabía que iba a sufrir.

—¡Necesitamos palomitas! —gritaba mientras tanto la castaña—. Pero de las de colores, que están más ricas. También golosinas; una película no es igual sin golosinas. ¡Y refresco! Podemos coger cerveza para ti.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír al verla planificar todo teniéndolo en cuenta; Mimi siempre tan considerada. Pero cuando la lista empezó a ser interminable, no pudo más que bufar. Iba a matar a Taichi, ¡aquello era su culpa!

Todo había sido cosa del día en el que a Yagami le habían dado, después de mucho esfuerzo, un puesto en el trabajo que siempre había soñado. Era de prácticas, pero aún así era una empresa tan prestigiosa mundialmente que era dificilísimo conseguirlo. Por eso, había querido celebrarlo invitando a todos los niños elegidos a beber sake. La noche había transcurrido entre risas hasta que, sin que nadie entendiese cómo, Taichi y Mimi había terminado discutiendo sobre películas; él borrachísimo y ella indignadísima.

—Las películas de Marvel son las mejores, Mimi —murmuró el castaño de forma gangosa.

—¡Las de Disney son mucho mejores! —chilló la chica—. No puedes negarlo. Princesas, príncipes, finales felices…

—¿Y qué dices de las de Marvel? —cuestionó él—. Superhéroes, acción. ¡Tienen a lobezno!

—Sí, sí, es muy guapo —Mimi agitó la mano restándole importancia—. Pero no le llega a la altura del betún de ninguno de los príncipes de Disney.

—¡Son mucho mejores! —gritó el castaño—. Y Yamato piensa lo mismo.

Mimi se giró tan rápido hacia su novio que casi pareció que iba a romperse. El rubio se encontró con una castaña que lo miraba espantada, como si no pudiese llegar a creer lo que le estaba diciendo Tai.

—Yo… —trató de explicarse.

Pero no se le ocurría nada. Pudo ver al castaño mofarse de él desde detrás de la chica, la cual lo miraba desafiante a la espera de que le dijese lo que pensaba. Fue Sora la que acudió a su ayuda.

—Oye —habló llamando la atención de todos de la mesa—, y si fueseis personajes Disney, ¿qué pareja seríais?

Mimi miró a su novio ante la pregunta, problema anterior olvidado y unas nuevas cuestiones en mente.

Hasta ése día, Mimi había estando insistiéndole en que tenían que descubrir qué pareja de Princesa y Príncipe Disney formaban. Para ello, la grandiosa idea de su novia era que debían hacer una maratón con todas las películas de las princesas para poder decidir, correctamente, quiénes eran.

—¡Solamente son 13 princesas, Yama! —le solía decir como argumento—. No meteremos a las que no están reconocidas como Princesas. Alicia no entra, ni Mégara, ni campanilla, ¡ni Wendy! Ni muchas otras. Además como dos de ellas aparecen en la misma, ¡solamente son 12 películas!

Esos habían sido los principales argumentos que la chica había utilizado para convencerlo. Yamato había aguantado estoico, aunque sabía que en algún momento sucumbiría porque, de alguna manera, y sin que nunca fuese a aceptárselo a Taichi, le gustaba consentir a su pequeña princesa. Así que ése había sido el día.

—¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar! —el grito, aún eufórico, de Mimi le trajo de nuevo al mundo real—. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que sea mañana! ¿Quedamos después de tu ensayo para ir a comprar todo? Y tenemos que pasar por casa de Miya, que le voy a pedir que me deje un par de cojines nuevos que tiene para que estemos más cómodos.

El rubio apretó los ojos fuertemente, una leve jaqueca martilleando en su sien de solo pensar en el panorama que le esperaba al día siguiente. Mimi siguió parloteando intensamente. Yamato solamente blasfemó y volvió a desear matar a Taichi.

* * *

Y como siempre tiene que haber una introducción de todo... ¡Tachán! Aunque no sea la repera y sea algo sosillo, creo que es necesario, sino entrar en materia sin explicación... no me sale.

Ya sé que ahora mismo no sale la idea completa de lo que pediste, Riens, pero quería hacer un comienzo donde se explicase todo, y después voy a hacer diferentes capítulos con las explicaciones de las parejas. En total, creo que van a ser 13 capítulos, contando éste. No pretendo que sean muy largos.

Bueno, nada más, espero que os guste sobretodo a ti, Riens.

Nos leemos.

Mid*


	2. Round 1

Siguiente capítulo del reto de Riens. Aquí su pedido.

Reto de **Scripturiens** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Todos sabemos que a Mimi le encantan las películas de Disney y aunque a Yamato no le molesta, se espanta de ver que ha preparado un maratón que durará _días_. ¿La razón? En una conversación pasada con sus amigos, trataban de descifrar qué pareja de Disney serían ellos y Mimi no ha logrado sacárselo de la mente. Aunque es completamente Mimato-centric, pueden haber guiños de otros personajes que se pasen por el apartamento sin anunciar y reaccionen a la feroz batalla de voluntades que se está librando. Qué pareja son y cómo reaccionan ellos y los demás ante la conclusión, lo dejo totalmente a tu libertad. Como sé que aún no estás libre de tiempo, creo que da para un one-shot. Si la historia se extiende o no es decisión tuya también.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance/Friendship

Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

 _Round 1_. La Bella durmiente

—Yama, amor, ¿estás preparado? —preguntó una Mimi muy emocionada mientras se acercaba al sofá con un bol de palomitas de colores.

—Nunca estaré preparado para esto —se quejó el rubio con los brazos cruzados—. ¿En serio es necesario?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —resopló la castaña—, y habías aceptado.

—Sí, sí, como sea —el chico meneó la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia—. Dale al _play_ antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Deja de quejarte, te lo vas a pasar bien —le dijo ella mientras apretaba la tecla y la película comenzaba; le ofreció el bol—. ¿Palomitas?

—No, gracias —rechazó él—. Creo que ya tengo demasiado color en la pantalla.

Mimi se encogió de hombros y se metió una palomita en la boca al tiempo que centraba la mirada en la pantalla, donde, en letras románticas, aparecía "La Bella durmiente".

La castaña no tardó en empezar a tararear cuanta canción sonase, haciendo que Yamato suspirase, derrotado, ante la alegría infantil que su novia estaba derrochando. Casi sin querer, terminó metiéndose en la película, observando de forma curiosa los deseos que estaban concediéndole al bebé y frunciendo el ceño cuando la malvada bruja aparecía.

—¡Pero no le dejéis acercarse a la cuna! —gritó en un momento dado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo en voz alta.

Su novia rió, encantada de que el rubio se hubiese soltado y estuviese a gusto con la película aunque no fuese exactamente la que él hubiese escogido. Contenta, se acurrucó en el pecho de Yamato, ronroneando levemente cuando él le rodeó la cintura, casi por inercia, y volvió a mirar la televisión, haciendo como que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había cogido un puñado de palomitas de colores y las masticaba con fuerza mientras su vista seguía clavada en la pantalla.

—Pero, a ver, ¿cómo pueden ser tan torpes? —estaban pasando más de la mitad de la película y el chico había ido entrando en la historia cada vez más—. ¡Corred, coño! ¡Que se os escapa Aurora! ¡Y no puede tocar la aguja que se muere!

—Yama, cariño —le llamó Mimi—. Sabes que no muere, ¿verdad? Que solamente se duerme.

—Eso no les da derecho a dejar todo tan a la ligera —refunfuñó—. ¡Vaya hadas madrinas de los huevos!

—¡Yamato Ishida! —exclamó la castaña indignada—. ¡Estamos viendo películas Disney! ¡Cuida esa boca!

—Lo siento, cariño, es que me sulfuro —agachó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios; después metió la mano en el bol para encontrárselo vacío—. ¡Oh! No quedan palomitas. Pon el _pause_ que voy a hacer más.

La chica le hizo caso y vio como se alejaba para meterse en la cocina en busca de un paquete de palomitas. Sonrió, contenta de que él estuviese disfrutando la experiencia. Lo oyó trastear en los armarios, abrir algo de plástico y ponerlo en el microondas; las palomitas no tardaron en empezar a explotar.

—¿Quieres algo de la cocina, Mimi? —le preguntó desde la otra estancia—. ¿Alguna bebida?

—No, gracias, me queda refresco —respondió bebiendo un trago—. Bueno, ¿y qué opinas de ello?

—¿Qué pienso de qué? —habló aún desde la cocina.

—De la película, y de la Princesa y del Príncipe —explicó ella—. ¿Crees que podríamos ser nosotros?

—Me encantaría poder decir que sí —Yamato entró en la sala con el bol lleno de colorines y se sentó a su lado—, porque así terminaría esta tortura, pero definitivamente nosotros no somos Aurora y Felipe.

—¡Oh, venga! No puedes negar que te lo estás pasando bien —Mimi le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente y cogió una palomita del bol, lanzándola a su boca—. ¿Y por qué no? Ella es muy guapa.

—Y es rubia —acotó él haciendo lo propio con otra palomita—. Y él castaño, además. Sería como si tuviésemos los colores de pelo al revés.

—Bueno, y dejando aparte el físico —trató de convencer ella—. Aurora canta muy bien, y Felipe también. Nosotros cantamos muy bien.

—Todos los personajes Disney cantan bien, no creo que sea algo a tener en cuenta —rebatió Yamato—. Además, tú cantas mucho mejor que ella y yo definitivamente no canto de forma tan cursi.

—Te recuerdo que me escribiste una canción preciosa que me dedicaste en tu último concierto —murmuró ella batiendo las pestañas y acariciando su pecho—. Y me encantó, por cierto.

—Esto… sí, bueno… yo… —Mimi rió ante el repentino sonrojo de su novio—. ¡Aún así! Nosotros no somos Aurora y Felipe.

—¡Jo! —se quejó ella—. Estás rebatiendo todo lo que digo.

—Piénsalo, Mimi, ¿qué es lo que más caracteriza a Aurora? A la Bella durmiente —la castaña lo miró, a la espera de la respuesta—. ¡Que es durmiente! Ella duerme, mucho tiempo de la película. Es lo que la diferencia del resto de princesas.

—¿Y qué me estás diciendo con eso? —preguntó Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

Yamato suspiró, agotado por la discusión tan absurda que estaban manteniendo. ¿Acaso no estaba claro? Era increíble que ella no lo viese cuando las evidencias estaban ahí, justo en frente de su cara. Respiró hondo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que explicar su razonamiento.

—Aurora es la bella durmiente, la Princesa que duerme por excedencia —dijo suavemente—. Y tú eres la persona más madrugadora que conozco.

—¿Qué? —eso era algo que ella no había explicado.

—Te despierta a las 6 de la mañana —añadió el rubio—, teniendo que entrar a trabajar a las 9. ¡Es una locura!

—¡No lo es! —negó ella—. Necesito mi tiempo para desayunar, porque el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Te lo he dicho mil veces pero tú insistes en tomarte un café y apenas una tostada o una galleta.

—A las mañanas no tengo hambre —dijo, habiendo tenido esa conversación mil veces con ella—. Y aún así no madrugaría tanto.

—Pero es que necesito mi tiempo para prepararme —se quejó ella—. Tengo que ducharme, lavarme el pelo, echarme mascarilla, secarlo, darme crema por _tooodo_ el cuerpo…

—Sí, ya sé que haces todo eso —murmuró el chico, meneando la cabeza para dejar de ver a Mimi untándose en crema las piernas.

—Además, siempre terminas despeinándome cuando voy a despertarte —susurró ella—. Si no me metieses contigo a la cama todas las mañanas no tendría que peinarme una segunda vez.

—Lo dices como si te molestase —ronroneó el rubio, apretándola contra él y besando su cuello—. Te encanta que te meta conmigo a la cama por las mañanas... y también por las tardes… y a las noches…

—Yama, céntrate —suspiró ella alejándose de su toque, sabiendo que si se dejaba no terminarían con el tema que estaban tratando—. Estamos en medio de algo.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que tardas mucho a las mañanas —zanjó él.

—Claro, porque necesito tiempo para ponerme guapa —farfulló Mimi—. Claro… como el señor sexy no necesita más que darse una ducha rápida y pasarse la mano por el pelo para estar arrebatador…

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Yamato, quien volvió a sujetarla de la cintura y acercarla a él. Contento por la declaración, agachó la cabeza y besó el de nuevo cuello de Mimi suavemente antes de subir a su oreja y morder con delicadeza el lóbulo; la castaña suspiró del gusto.

—Así que —empezó a susurrarle él—, te parece que soy sexy. Y arrebatador.

—Yama… —su voz sonó débil, maravillada como estaba por el aroma y las caricias de su novio en la cintura—. Estábamos haciendo algo…

—Y sigo haciéndolo, cariño —aseguró él acercándose a sus labios—. Y pienso hacerlo ahora, y durante mucho tiempo…

Mimi se olvidó de la película, de Aurora, de Felipe, de las palomitas y de todo. En su mente en ese momento solamente estaban los azules ojos de su novio, que en ese momento la miraban oscurecidos y brillando. Suspirando, se rindió y alzó las manos al cuello del rubio para anclarlas allí. Yamato sonrió contra sus labios, viéndose ganador de esa pequeña batalla.

—Definitivamente somos nosotros.

La pareja dio un bote y se soltó del susto al escuchar una voz hablar en el sofá de al lado. Con al corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, se giraron hacia allí y se encontraron con sus amigos Miyako y Ken. Algo recuperados, fruncieron el ceño. ¿Cuándo habían llegado esos dos? Y lo peor… ¿cómo habían entrado?

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ken? —preguntó la chica de gafas mirando la pantalla.

—Bueno, piénsalo, ¿Qué es lo que más caracteriza a Aurora? A la Bella durmiente —tanto Mimi como Yamato sintieron un deja vú ante esa frase.

—Que es durmiente —contestó la castaña por él.

—Ella duerme, mucho tiempo en la película —continuó el de los ojos azules—. Es lo que la diferencia del resto de las princesas.

—¡Oh! —masculló Miyako, empezando a comprender.

—¡Exacto! —asintió Ken—. ¿Y qué es lo que tú haces mucho?

—¡Dormir! —respondió la chica, contenta por saber la respuesta.

—¡Exacto! —aplaudió su novio—. ¿Y cómo te despierto yo cada vez que quiero que no duermas!

—¡Con un beso! —la chica se levantó de golpe del sillón y se puso a celebrar—. ¡Nosotros somos Aurora y Felipe!

—¡Exacto! —el del pelo oscuro asintió con la cabeza, muy pagado a sí mismo—. Y con esto, el caso está resuelto.

Miyako abrazó a su novio y se puso a dar saltitos de alegría al haber resulto el misterio que conllevaba el saber quiénes era Aurora y Felipe. Mimi y Yamato se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, aún confusos sobre cómo había ocurrido todo y por qué.

—No he entendido mucho de lo que ha pasado —confesó Mimi—. ¿Y tú?

El rubio meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, aún mirando a la pareja que bailaba y cantaba canciones de la película. Repentinamente la de gafas pareció desmayarse.

—¡Miya! —gritó la castaña asustada acercándose a Ken—. ¿Está bien?

—Claro que sí —afirmó el chico—. Solamente está dormida.

Una gotita cayó por la frente de Mimi y Yamato ante esa explicación. Y fue peor cuando empezó a recitar frases de la película y se acercó a la peli-morada teatralmente, a quién había dejado tumbada en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho, para inclinarse sobre ella haciendo una floritura y besarla en los labios. La chica reaccionó abriendo los ojos y recitando también frases de amor, tanto que casi podían ver corazoncitos salir de ellos. Mimi suspiró, y desvió la mirada de la cómica pareja para centrarla en su novio.

—Quizás tenías razón y no somos Aurora y Felipe —murmuró la castaña, mirándolo de reojo.

—Te lo dije —se notaba que Yamato estaba muy orgulloso.

—Pero… —Mimi enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y acercó su cara a la de él—. Tú siempre serás mi Príncipe azul…

Él sonrió de forma torcida y acercó su cara a la de ella, besándola suavemente.

—Pues claro que sí —susurró aún contra sus labios—. Seré tu príncipe azul, por siempre.

Y el beso selló la promesa, que ella estaba segura de que iba a cumplir.

Resultado: Princesa Aurora y Príncipe Felipe descartados.

 _Ya solo quedan 12 princesas._

* * *

Y aquí está el primer capítulo. ¿O debo decir Round 1? Bueno, así va a ser la dinámica de este fic, a princesa por capítulo. Las características de los personajes que vayas saliendo no serán reales posiblemente porque, bueno, como en este capi, por ejemplo, nadie sabe si Miyako duerme mucho o no. Pero trato de que sea lo menos OoC posible, y que lo que hablo de ellos sea relativamente lógico.

Bueno, nada más, espero que os guste sobretodo a ti, Riens.

Nos leemos.

Mid*


	3. Round 2

Siguiente capítulo del reto de Riens. Aquí su pedido.

Reto de **Scripturiens** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Todos sabemos que a Mimi le encantan las películas de Disney y aunque a Yamato no le molesta, se espanta de ver que ha preparado un maratón que durará _días_. ¿La razón? En una conversación pasada con sus amigos, trataban de descifrar qué pareja de Disney serían ellos y Mimi no ha logrado sacárselo de la mente. Aunque es completamente Mimato-centric, pueden haber guiños de otros personajes que se pasen por el apartamento sin anunciar y reaccionen a la feroz batalla de voluntades que se está librando. Qué pareja son y cómo reaccionan ellos y los demás ante la conclusión, lo dejo totalmente a tu libertad. Como sé que aún no estás libre de tiempo, creo que da para un one-shot. Si la historia se extiende o no es decisión tuya también.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance/Friendship

Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

 _Round 2._ La Bella y la bestia

—Siempre he odiado a Gastón —murmuraba Mimi mientras veía al susodicho cantar de forma narcisista—. ¡Es un chulo!

—Dices eso de todos los chicos que saben que son guapos y lo dices —se rió Yamato—. Pensabas lo mismo de mí cuando volviste de Estados Unidos.

La castaña, que había estado apoyada en su pecho mientras veía la película, se separó de él y se quedó mirándole fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. El chico sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Es que _eras_ un chulo —aseguró ella—. Y un ególatra, y un creído.

—Solamente sabía que era guapo y lo decía —dijo él, a sabiendas de que eso iba a hacer que su novia siguiese hablando.

—De eso nada; no era así de sencillo —negó la chica—. Estabas en una etapa en la que creías que eras el hombre más _buenorro_ del mundo. Ibas de perdonavidas.

—Oye, estaba bueno, ¿no? —la picó el rubio.

—¡Ése no es el punto! —chilló ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo—. Tu ego quedó gravemente herido cuando Sora te dejó y decidiste que ibas a ser un rockero famoso y que pasabas de todo.

—No es que tuviese el ego herido —murmuró él—. Simplemente me jodió que me dejase. Uno tiene derecho a luto, ¿no?

—No estabas _enfadado_ porque te hubiese dejado —Mimi hizo hincapié en la palabra, mirándole mal por decir tacos—. Tu ego se resintió cuando te dijo que estaba enamorada de Taichi.

—¡Pues ya está! —gruñó Yamato—. Prefería al lerdo de mi amigo que a mí.

—Ego, ego, ego, ego —canturreó ella—. Siempre has sabido que Taichi y Sora estaban enamorados, simplemente te dejaste llevar ese día de Navidad.

—Oye, que fue ella la que se declaró —se quejó el rubio.

—Porque estaba fascinada por tu repentino éxito como cantante —aseguró ella—. La adolescencia es muy mala, Yama.

Yamato sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en las manos y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, riendo por ver ganada esa batalla.

—Entonces admites que era un cantante rockero con éxito y muy guapo —susurró de forma burlona.

—Eras un cantante bueno, pero no taaan famoso —Mimi meneó la mano, quitándole importancia—. Sora simplemente también es humana y sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas.

—Tenía fans —dijo él.

—Tenías a una loca Jun —rebatió ella.

—Pero era muy guapo —trató de ganar la discusión el rubio, sonriendo de forma chula—. Y lo soy.

—Y sigues siendo igual de creído que entonces —suspiró Mimi—. No me extraña que Sora te dejase por Taichi.

—Esa fue la peor decisión que tomó —se chuleó él—. Seguro que sigue arrepintiéndose de dejar a un tío como yo por un blandengue como Taichi.

—Bueno, Taichi también es muy guapo —opinó la castaña llevándose un dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba en ello—. Y tiene muy buen cuerpo por el fútbol.

—Pero yo estoy mejor —discutió él, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, da igual a quién prefiriese Sora; tú me escogiste a mí al fin y al cabo.

—Oh, bueno, eso es verdad. Aunque tampoco tuve opción —la sonrisa que empezaba a adornar la cara de Yamato se borró ante las siguientes palabras—. Es decir, Sora estaba saliendo con Taichi cuando yo llegué así que no pensé en él como algo más. Quizás si hubiese estado libre me hubiera fijado en él porque es guapo y majo, y muy gracioso.

El repentino silencio de su novio, dejando escuchar por fin la película, le pareció raro. Pero fue el que el rubio bajase los brazos y quedase lánguido lo que le hizo sonar las alarmas en su cabeza, y se giró para ver qué pasaba; encontró a Yamato mortalmente serio, mirando a la pantalla pero sin ver nada.

—¿Yama? —el chico la miró y pudo ver que había perdido el brillo juguetón que había adornado sus ojos toda la conversación—. Yama…

—¿Hubieses preferido a Taichi también? —preguntó con tristeza mirando hacia la nada—. Si hubiera estado libre…

—¡Oh, Yama! –exclamó ella, comprendiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

Ella lo abrazó y trató de besarlo, pero no alcanzó así que se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas encima de sus piernas, sujetando su cara y haciendo que tuviese que mirarla a los ojos. Le dio un suave beso en los labios pero él no reaccionó; ella pegó sus frentes. Mimi quiso llorar al ver la vulnerabilidad en sus orbes.

—No voy a abandonarte, cariño —aseguró ella—. Te quiero, y te escogí a ti. Si Taichi hubiese estado libre también lo habría hecho. Incluso si volviésemos atrás en el tiempo, volvería a escogerte, una y mil veces.

—Pero Taichi… —ella lo frenó, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Taichi es solamente un amigo —prometió ella—. Uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero tú eres a quién quiero.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué me escogerías —la voz del rubio fue tan baja que Mimi apenas lo escuchó—. Eres tan alegre y extrovertida, y yo sé que soy algo… _emo_. Siempre pensé que terminarías con algún tipo elegante y no con alguien como yo.

—¿Qué importa eso? Sí, podía haber escogido a alguien sofisticado como Michael —la castaña dio un bote cuando Yamato pellizcó su cintura ante la mención del americano—. ¡Pero te escogí a ti! Porque me gustas tú y nadie más. Ni Michael ni ningún otro hombre elegante. Me gustas tú con tus pintas de rockero, tu pelo alborotado y tu chupa de cuero. Pero sobretodo me gustas, y te quiero, por cómo me haces sentir.

Al rubio se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en la cara, lo que tranquilizó a la chica. Ella volvió a acortar la distancia entre los dos y esa vez Yamato sí que le siguió el beso. La estrechó por la cintura y la juntó a él, sintiendo el amor que ella le profesaba. Mimi sonrió contra los labios de su novio, que parecía haber vuelto a coger confianza, y profundizó más el beso aún. Ambos volvieron a sumirse en su propia burbuja, olvidándose de la película que seguía pasando en la televisión y centrándose solamente en las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la castaña se separó de él lentamente y abrió los ojos para ver los orbes azules que había recuperado el brillo.

—Te quiero —susurró Mimi sobre sus labios—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, aunque sea un chulo —ella se movió encima de él en protesta y él rubio soltó una carcajada—. Yo también te quiero.

—Y ahora que habéis terminado de declararos por quinta vez —escucharon una voz en el sofá de al lado—. ¿Podemos escuchar la película? Por favor.

Mimi se puso repentinamente roja al recordar que no estaban solos en la sala y se apresuró a bajarse de las piernas de su novio, tropezando y casi cayendo por la torpeza. Yamato la soltó, aunque tenía ganas de lo contrario, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo, tratando de no reírse de su avergonzada novia ni de gruñir a sus invitados, que habían vuelto a centrar su atención a la pantalla, donde una alegre taza conversaba con Bella.

—Recuérdame por qué están aquí —le pidió en un susurro a la castaña, que aún parecía mortificada.

—Bueno, ya sabes, comentamos el otro día que íbamos a ver la Bella y la Bestia —recordó ella e voz baja—. Sammi me dijo que era su película favorita así que la invité a verla con nosotros. Y Jou se ofreció a acompañarla como buen novio.

Yamato bufó, y fulminó con la mirada a la pareja que estaba a su derecha, abrazados y viendo la película atentamente. Aún no comprendía por qué estaban allí. Vale que él tenía que soportar la tortura de aquella maratón de películas Disney, pero su amigo realmente se había ofrecido él. Su chica le había dicho que podía ir ella sola, pero el chico de gafas había insistido en que sería una velada interesante. ¡Interesante! Interesante era lo que estaban haciendo Mimi y él momento antes… pero claro, tenían que detenerles…

Mimi había vuelto a meterse en la dinámica de la película, aunque no tanto como Sammi. La miró de reojo y la vio cantar alegremente las canciones que iban sonando en la televisión. Casi soltó un suspiro al ver a Jou abrazarla tiernamente y mirarla con brillo de amor en sus ojos. Todavía estaban todos algo conmocionados por esa pareja, aunque no se lo dirían a ellos, por respeto.

Pero es que había sido raro. Jou se había ido a una charla que un profesor de medicina le había recomendado, dándole invitaciones por ser su alumno más aplicado. La reunión había sido ni más ni menos que en Estados Unidos, pero al chico no le había importado menos el gastar ese dinero en ir hasta allí. Mimi le había dicho que se quedase con sus padres para no tener que despilfarrar más de lo necesario, y si bien el de gafas se había rehusado, cuando los Tachikawa se habían enterado le habían hecho una llamada personalmente, haciendo que no pudiese negarse. Allí había hecho amistad con varios estudiantes, cómo él, estudiaban medicina, y había vuelto eufórico, hablando a todas horas de las personas que había conocido; ni siquiera Mimi se había percatado de que hablaba de una tal Samatha más de lo normal. Y un día había llamado a todos al bar donde solían quedar y había aparecido acompañado de una guapísima chica rubia de ojos azules. Todos se habían preguntado quién era la misteriosa chica hasta que él la presentó.

—Chicos, ella es Samantha. Acaba de mudarse a Japón para estudiar su último año de medicina —les explicó—. Y… es mi novia.

Todos había soltado un sonoro _"¿Qué?"_ al tiempo, patidifusos por la revelación, lo que había obligado a Jou a contarles toda la historia, con una Samantha (Sammi, como le gustaba que le llamasen) a su lado dando detalles sueltos que él olvidaba. Resulta que habían mantenido relación por correo hasta que ella se le declaró. A él le sorprendió pero al tiempo le gustó, por lo que quiso darle una oportunidad cuando la rubia le había contado que pretendía terminar sus estudios en su país. Llevaban saliendo un mes y había decidido contárselo aquel día.

Samantha se había amoldado muy rápido a su grupo, llevándose tan bien con las chicas que incluso se iban ellas solas a hacer sus planes femeninos (como Taichi decía). Y dos días antes, cuando las mujeres habían tenido su reunión semanal de chicas, Mimi les había contado que Yamato había aceptado la maratón Disney, la americana le había dicho todo lo que le encantaba de la Bella y la Bestia, la castaña no dudó en invitarla a pasar la velada, y a Jou, por supuesto.

Así que ahí estaban, las dos parejas, cada una en un sofá, viendo una película que solamente a tres cuarto de la gente de esa sala le interesaba. Yamato bufó, queriendo retomar lo que había dejado a medias con su novia, pero sabiendo que Mimi estaba ocupada en ese momento. Miró a Jou, y después a Samantha, y las palabras le salieron solas.

—¿Qué le viste? —tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él, curiosos—. Digo, ¿qué te hizo fijarte en Jou, Samantha?

—Sammi —corrigió ella—. Y no estoy segura. Me llamaba la atención lo reacio que era a relacionarse con nadie; solamente estaba interesado en los estudios y las charlas. Recuerdo que nos juntamos un grupito y le dijimos de venir y se negó diciendo que tenía que estudiar.

—Eso suena muy como lo que haría Jou —opinó con una risita la castaña.

—Sí, me pareció muy misterioso —murmuró Sammi—. Y me creaba curiosidad que realmente parecía no querer salir con nosotros por estudiar, y no porque fuese tímido. Así que como soy una aventurera decidí que quería conocerlo.

—Te ligó ella a ti, macho —se carcajeó Yamato.

—Claramente —aceptó el chico de gafas—. No paró hasta que acepté salir con ellos un día y después ya no dejó de hablarme. Admito que al principio me desesperaba porque, ¡yo había ido allí a estudiar! Pero terminó por gustarme. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan interesante.

—¡Oh, Jou! —dramatizó Mimi—. ¡Rompes mi frágil corazón!

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó el rubio—. A ti te gustaba Mimi, Jou, por lo menos en el Digimundo.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó él, mirando a Samantha—. Sammi, yo…

—No te preocupes, _my heart_ , eso fue hace mucho tiempo —le restó importancia ella—. Además, Mimi es muy guapa, es normal que te gustase.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sammi! ¡Tú también eres guapísima! —aplaudió la castaña para después girarse hacia su novio—. Me encanta esta chica; hace feliz a Jou, le saca de casa y me halaga. ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

—No puedes _quedarte_ a las personas, cariño —le dijo el rubio y ella solo hizo un puchero con los labios—. Pero la verás cuando quieras, al fin y al cabo, está saliendo con el superior.

Mimi aplaudió, contenta, y besó a su novio antes de girarse hacia la otra pareja, que los miraba con una sonrisa pero con la cara levemente enrojecida.

—¿Y a ti qué te atrajo de ella, Jou? —preguntó, repentinamente curiosa.

—Bueno, he de admitir que su insistencia me gustaba, era muy tenaz; ella sabía lo que quería y luchó por ello hasta que lo logró —murmuró él con una sonrisa bobalicona en la boca—. Además era muy inteligente, mucho, en serio. Es de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y no se amedrenta. Tiene una mente increíble.

—Pues eso es difícil —opinó las chica de los ojos caramelo mirando a la rubia—. Yo he dejado de insistirle en que me cuenta cosas de su trabajo porque cuando se emociona no entiendo nada. Ahora con que me diga que bien me sirve.

Samantha rió y se encogió de hombros, mirando a su novio, que la miraba, a su vez, a ella de forma orgullosa.

—También es preciosa —admitió Jou finalmente—. No es que no viese eso el primer día pero trataba de centrarme en los simposios. Además, que dejase todo y se viniese a Japón, para mejorar su carrera y por mí, terminó de hacerme saber que era la chica perfecta para mí. Además, me hace ser mejor persona.

—¡Oh, _sweet heart_! —suspiro la chica al ver sus ojos brillar—. _Aishiteru._ — _I love you_ —le susurró él, en un perfecto inglés. Y como pocas veces ocurría en público, porque si algo seguía siendo Jou era tímido y discreto, el chico inclinó la cabeza y junto sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Mimi empezó a botar en el sitio, aplaudiendo como una loca, mientras que Yamato solamente rodó los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá para escuchar como su novia hablaba sobre lo "monos" que eran. Estaban por seguir viendo la película cuando la castaña descubrió algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. —Jou —el aludido, que ya se había colocado en su sitio de nuevo, la miró—. ¿Te has cortado el pelo? —Sí —el chico se pasó una mano por la cabellera—. Sammi me comentó que podía quedarme mejor. —No es que no me gustase antes —se apresuró a decir la chica—. Ni que solamente me importe su aspecto. Simplemente fue un comentario. —¡Yo llevo _años_ diciéndole que se corte el pelo y nunca me ha hecho caso! —se indignó Mimi. —Tú no eres su novia, Mimi —la consoló Yamato, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. —¡Oh! Debe de ser amor. Todos rieron y, aunque al principio seguía enfurruñada, Mimi terminó por unirse a las risas de todos, aceptando que había sido gracioso. De repente tuvo otra revelación, esa que iba a solucionar todo lo de esa tarde. Poniéndose de pies repentinamente, casi tirando a Yamato al suelo por el camino, se enfrentó a la otra pareja y los señaló con el dedo. —¡Vosotros sois la Bella y la Bestia! —exclamó con ojos brillando de emoción. —¿Cómo? —preguntaron sin entender. —¡Es fácil! Jou antes de conocer a Sammi era como Bestia, huraño, sin querer relacionarse, pero ella terminó por hacerle salir de su cascarón —explicó Mimi como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo—. Y ella es como Bella; guapa y muy lista e inteligente, y hace que Jou cambie y de lo mejor de sí mismo. —¡Vaya! —silbó Yamato—. Pues tienes razón. —Además —continuó la castaña alzando una mano para que le dejasen terminar su hipótesis—, Jyou se convierte por ella. La Bestia trata de ponerse guapo cuando descubre que le gusta Bella y que quiere enamorarla. Ya sabéis, se ducha, se lava muy bien el pelo, se viste bien…¡justo como Jou! —Es verdad… —murmuró el mayor de todos, fascinado por la rapidez mental de su amiga. —¡Vosotros sois Bella y bestia! ¡Sois Bella y Adam! —finalizó Mimi para después mirar tristemente al rubio—. ¡Oh, Yama! La castaña se acercó a su novio y se sentó en sus piernas, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él. Yamato la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, teniendo una leve idea de lo que le pasaba a su chica. —Si ellos son Bella y Adam nosotros no podemos serlo —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del chico. —Tranquila, cariño —acarició su espalda de arriba debajo para consolarla mientras centraba su mente en la pena de su novia y no en lo bien que se sentía sus labios en esa parte del cuerpo tan sensible—. Encontraremos a la pareja que nos represente. Ella asintió, y salió de su escondite para volverse hacia la otra pareja, que parecía seguir asimilando lo que Mimi había dicho de los personajes que estaban apareciendo en la película. —Entonces —habló, finalmente, Samantha—. ¿Somos Bella y Bestia? —Eso parece —murmuró Jou en forma de respuesta, sin tener nada muy claro. —¡Qué bien! —chilló la rubia—. ¡Soy mi personaje Disney favorito! La chica se levantó del sofá y tiró de su novio hasta que estuvo a su altura. Contenta, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se colgó de su cuello mientras se movía al compás de una canción que comenzó a cantar. — _Se oye una canción_ … —comenzó a canturrear—, _que hace suspirar_ … — _Y habla al corazón… de una sensación…_ —le siguió Jou— _grande como el mar_ …

Mimi y Yamato los miraban con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creerse que esa escena estuviese dándose en su salón. La pareja bailaba rítmicamente, al compás de los personajes Disney que, irónicamente, estaban bailando también en la pantalla de detrás de ellos. Ambos se miraron para que el otro les corroborase que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Jou estaba cantando! ¡Y bailando! ¡Era una escena increíble! Nadie iba a creerles cuando lo contaran.

—Pues va a ser verdad que el amor cambia a las personas —masculló Yamato patidifuso.

— _Bella y Bestia soooon…_ —cantó Mimi sin dejar de mirarles.

Yamato la miró, y ambos se echaron a reír, carcajeándose de toda la situación. Tendrían que seguir buscando.

Resultado: Bella y Bestia (Príncipe Adam) descartados.

 _Ya solo quedan 11 princesas._

* * *

¡Segundo round! Parece que a Mimi y a Yamato se les está complicando lograr encontrar a su pareja (para desgracia de él). Me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba (se supone que iban a ser cortos...). Espero que no os aburra.

Vale, sé que la escena dramática de Yamato no pinta nada en medio de un fic de humor, pero fue ir escribiendo y salió así, y me gusta que de vez en cuando meter cosas cotidianas y más detalles de su vida que vayan haciéndoos ver cómo son. Espero que no os resulte rara.

Nos leemos.

Mid*


	4. Round 3

Siguiente capítulo del reto de Riens. Aquí su pedido.

Reto de **Scripturiens** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Todos sabemos que a Mimi le encantan las películas de Disney y aunque a Yamato no le molesta, se espanta de ver que ha preparado un maratón que durará _días_. ¿La razón? En una conversación pasada con sus amigos, trataban de descifrar qué pareja de Disney serían ellos y Mimi no ha logrado sacárselo de la mente. Aunque es completamente Mimato-centric, pueden haber guiños de otros personajes que se pasen por el apartamento sin anunciar y reaccionen a la feroz batalla de voluntades que se está librando. Qué pareja son y cómo reaccionan ellos y los demás ante la conclusión, lo dejo totalmente a tu libertad. Como sé que aún no estás libre de tiempo, creo que da para un one-shot. Si la historia se extiende o no es decisión tuya también.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance/Friendship

Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

 _Round 3_. Mulán y Li Shang

—No lo veo —murmuró seriamente un rubio, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—¡Pero si está claro! —gritó una chica a su lado, señalando al personaje al que estaban maquillando a la fuerza—. Ella es asiática.

—Es china, Mimi —bufó Yamato.

—Sigue siendo asiática —la castaña se cruzó de brazos, cabezota—. Es lo más parecido en cuestión de procedencia.

—Sigues sin parecerte a ella —negó él, terco—. Ni yo al chin chan ese.

—¡Es Li Shang! —le regañó ella.

—Me da igual, Mimi —meneó la mano en su cara, restándole importancia—. No vas a decir nada que me convenza de lo contrario.

—Acaba de empezar —susurró ella, terca—. Aún puedo argumentar.

La chica se acomodó de nuevo, apoyándose en el pecho de su novio, decidida a encontrar cosas en común entre ella y Mulán. Y es que la heroína chica que salvó su país era una de las princesas preferidas de Disney, y quería ser ella. Vale, no era morena, pero podía parecerse en otras cosas, ¿verdad? Solo tenía que fijarse bien y hacérselas saber a Yamato.

—¿Sabes que el personaje Disney preferido de Miya es Mushu? —preguntó Mimi viendo al dragón entrar en escena por primera vez.

—¿En serio? ¿Mushu? —inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja—. ¿No había otro personaje más patético?

—¡Mushu no es patético! ¡Es muy divertido!—Mimi le pegó un golpe en el hombro y él simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Eres muy serio. No sé qué me hizo fijarme en ti…

—Quizás lo sexy que soy —susurró Yamato acercándola a él sujetándola de la cintura y besando su cuello—. Todo lo que te gustan mis besos… que te trato como a una princesa… todo lo que te hago sentir cuando te hago el amor…

—¡Yama , para! —chilló ella retorciéndose en su abrazo, roja como un tomate—. Vamos a centrarnos, que siempre me haces lo mismo y no terminamos las películas.

Yamato bufó, pero la soltó. Ella le dio un rápido beso y volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

—¡Deshonra sobre toda tu familia! —Yamato miró a Mimi con el ceño fruncido cuando ésta empezó a dramatizar al tiempo que Mushu lo hacía en la película—. ¡Deshonra sobre ti! ¡Deshonra sobre tu vaca! Desho….

La chica sintió la mirada confusa de su novio en ella y lo miró al tiempo que él alzaba una ceja en señal de pregunta.

—Ya te he dicho que es el personaje favorito de Miya —el rubio alzó más aún la ceja—. Se sabe sus diálogos y yo la he visto tantas veces con ella que me los sé también.

—En fin… —suspiró el chico, derrotado ante la imagen de Mimi sonriendo infantilmente—. Con todo esto imagino que lo sorprendente es que no esté aquí la propia Miyako para ver la película con nosotros.

—Ella quería —se apresuró a decir la castaña—. Pero tenía algún asunto familiar que atender. Así que en vez de eso…

La chica señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro sillón, ocupado en ese momento por el miembro más joven de su grupo. El moreno estaba completamente absorto en la película, poniendo todo tipo de muecas al tiempo que las imágenes iban pasando por delante de su mirada.

—En vez de eso tenemos aquí al experto en _kárate_ —bufó Yamato, viendo que nunca conseguiría quedarse a solas con Mimi, no al menos hasta que terminase esa eterna maratón de Disney.

—No es _kárate_ , es _kendo_ —él la miró sin comprender—. No es lo mismo, aunque no en qué…

—No los diferencio —aseguró el rubio.

La pareja volvió a centrarse en la pantalla y la película siguió contando la historia de Mulán y su incursión en una guerra que no estaba pensada para ella. Todos se metieron en la película, tanto que incluso Yamato tuvo que admitir que era interesante, aunque desde luego el que más lo hizo fue Iori, el cual de vez en cuando soltaba bufidos que ninguno comprendía; al fin y al cabo había sido él quien decidió que le apetecía ver la película con ellos. Mimi decidió romper el hielo cuando iban por la mitad.

—Bueno, Iori —el aludido se giró hacia ella—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Podríamos Yama y yo ser Mulán y Li Shang?

—No.

La respuesta fue tan instantánea, tan tajante, que sorprendió a la pareja. Vale, era verdad que Yamato no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa pero sí algo de titubeo o explicación, y ninguna de las dos parecía que iban a salir de la boca de Iori, quién había vuelto a centrar su atención en la televisión.

—¿Alguna razón? —se atrevió a preguntar la única chica.

—No os parecéis —contestó él simplemente.

—¿En qué? —insistió la castaña.

—En nada.

Mimi hinchó sus cachetes y pareció ir a rebatirle cuando Yamato le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Ella lo miró y gimió, y el rubio comprendió que su novia estaba frustrada porque Iori simplemente negase algo que ella quería que afirmase. Pero fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que el moreno no iba a aceptar a Mulán y a Li Shang como ellos, así que solo faltaba hacérselo ver a su chica.

—¡Venga ya! —los gritos del joven de la sala los asustó y ambos pegaron un bote—. ¡Está claro que es una mujer!

La pareja se quedó mirándole mientras el chico seguía gritando a la pantalla como si los personajes realmente pudiesen llegar a escucharlo. Ninguno comprendía qué había pasado ahí, y no estaba seguro de cómo preguntarlo. Finalmente fue el rubio el que se atrevió.

—Iori —el moreno dejó de gritar por un segundo y lo miró—. Esto… ¿qué pasa?

—Nunca me ha gustado Mulán —gruñó, sorprendiendo a los mayores de que una persona tan tranquila se pusiese tan nerviosa—. ¡Está sobrevalorada!

—Pero salvó China —repuso Mimi.

—Vistiendo a los mejores guerreros de gueisas —rugió él—. ¡Es ridículo!

—O ingenioso… —ofreció ella.

—No —negó el niño de nuevo—. Es ridículo.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala mientras la película seguía su curso, ninguno osando decir nada por no romper la tensa escena que Iori parecía tener con la televisión. Cuando los créditos adornaron la pantalla, Mimi se desperezó y miró a los dos chicos.

—No ha estado mal, ¿verdad? —comentó tratando de romper el hielo.

Yamato asintió, alzando los brazos y cruzándolos detrás de la nuca mientras observaba la interacción de los dos más pequeños, que empezando a comentar la película.

—Los personajes son geniales —opinó Mimi—. Sobre todo el principal.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Iori—. Es un personaje muy profundo. Tiene unos matices que le hacen perfecto.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó ella, contenta de por fin coincidir en algo con él—. Y mantiene su personalidad durante toda la película.

—Tiene sus valores marcados y los cumple —asintió el chico—. Además de un técnica envidiable.

—Es genial —Mimi puso cara de admiración pensando en Mulán—. Es valiente… inteligente…

—Podría perderme en una montaña con él —murmuró él—. Sería como un sueño.

Yamato achicó los ojos, mirando al moreno. La voz del chico había sonado soñadora, y nunca antes había dado indicios de que le atrajese ninguna chica. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Y con Mulán? ¿Justo después de decir que era ridícula y sobre valorada? Aquello era muy raro… Pero más lo sorprendió lo siguiente que dijo.

—Me encantan sus músculos —susurró embelesado, con la mirada perdida y sin que pareciese que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Espera, espera, espera —Yamato descruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa, Yama? —preguntó la castaña, confundida, sin entender por qué paraba la única conversación interesante que estaba teniendo con el joven.

—¿De quién estás hablando exactamente, Iori? —cuestionó ignorando a su novia.

—Pues… yo… —sin saber por qué, como si a su cerebro le faltase información clave que necesitaba, el moreno respondió titubeante—. Yo…

—Pues de Mulán —dijo Mimi como si fuese lo más lógico—. ¿No? Ella es la protagonista. Además parece que a Iori le gusta un poco…

—Iori, no estabas refiriéndote a Mulán, ¿verdad? —el chico se puso blanco como la cal al verse acorralado pero negó con la cabeza; él nunca mentía—. ¿Y a quién entonces?

Iori pareció debatirse consigo mismo, como si tuviese ganas de echar a correr en ese preciso instante. Mimi no comprendía nada; no recordaba ninguna otra mujer de la película que tuviese las características que habían mencionado, así que esperaba, curiosa, a que el chico respondiese. Finalmente, y después de repetirse que mentir estaba mal, respondió.

—Li Shang —su voz sonó tan baja que tuvieron que fijarse mucho para entenderle.

—Pero… —murmuró Mimi, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Pero tú… has dicho que te perderías con él en la montaña… que sería un sueño…

—Esto… sí… —murmuró el moreno, en ese momento sonrojado hasta la médula.

—Entonces… —empezó la chica, mirando de reojo a su novio, que parecía orgulloso de haber descubierto el secreto—. Te gustan… te gusta Li Shan.

—Sí, ¡digo! ¡No! —las frases del chico comenzaron a entremezclarse, fruto del nerviosismo—. ¡No! Es solo un personaje… además, a mi me gustan los rubios. ¡Digo las rubias!

Y aquel fue el momento en el que la sonrisa creída de Yamato se borró de su cara al ver cómo Iori lo miraba de reojo y se ponía más rojo si cabía. Sin querer, soltó un sonido como de estrangulamiento que hizo que el pequeño se sonrojase más y Mimi soltase una risa ahogada que tuvo que disimular tapándose la boca con la mano. El rubio la fulminó con la mirada pero ella no pudo parar de reír.

—Esto… —balbuceó Iori—. Yo tengo que irme. ¡Sí! ¡Me voy!

Y sin apenas darles tiempo a decir nada se levantó del sofá y corrió, literalmente, a la salida.

—¡Adiós, Iori! —la castaña agitó la mano en despedida y el chico solo saludó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él—. ¡Increíble!

—Eso ha sido raro… —murmuró Yamato, aún un poco pálido por todo lo ocurrido.

—No sabía que… bueno que a Iori… él… —empezó a tartamudear Mimi sin saber exactamente cómo verbalizar sus pensamientos—.No sabía que él era…

—Sí, yo tampoco —afirmó Yamato—. Yo tampoco.

Mimi se quedó mirándolo a la cara y él la observó al tiempo hasta que ella suspiró sonoramente.

—Al final no vamos a ser Mulán y Li shang —se quejó ella—. Me gustaba ella; era valiente.

—¿Y eso es lo que te recuerda a ti? —preguntó él alzando una ceja escéptico.

—Oye, vale que no fuese la persona más osada del mundo cuando era pequeña—soltó la castaña—. Pero ahora ya no soy cobarde.

—Sigues siéndolo, amor —arrulló él abrazándola y pegando sus labios a su pelo—. Tiemblas como una hoja cuando vemos películas de miedo y te pegas a mí como una lapa.

—Eso es porque tú escoges las películas más tenebrosas —murmuró ella, dejando que el rubio besase su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente—. Tú maquinas todo.

—Porque me tienes loco y quiero que estés siempre en mis brazos —susurró arrastrando la voz con un matiz sensual que a Mimi no se le pasó por alto—. Y a ti te encanta estar en ellos.

Mimi se dejó hacer, encantada de que Yamato se pusiese tan cariñoso con ella, al fin y al cabo llevaban varios días sin estar solo prácticamente para nada, y si lo estaba o les esperaba la maratón Disney o estaban demasiado agotados. Eso pretendía, y estaba dejándose llevar por sus caricias, pero una imagen le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yamato—. ¿Te hago cosquillas?

—No, que va —la castaña meneó la cabeza, enfatizando su negación—. Es que estaba pensando que he sacado algo bueno de todo este día.

—¿Además de descubrir que no somos Mulán y chin chan? —cuestionó él a lo que ella le pegó un manotazo y asintió—. ¿El qué?

—Es Li Shang —corrigió por enésima vez aquella tarde—. He descubierto que tengo cosas en común con Iori y que tú tienes mucho en común con Li Shang, aunque yo no con Mulán.

—Sorpréndeme —retó el rubio, curioso por la conclusión de su novia.

—A Iori y a mí nos gustan el mismo tipo de personas —susurró ella, sonriendo—. Y tú debes de parecerte en algo a Li Shang para que Iori también quiera _perderse en la montaña_ contigo…

Yamato se puso rojo repentinamente al escucharla pero al verla reírse se lanzó a por ella y la tumbó en el sofá, colocándose completamente encima de ella y dejándola a su merced. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, empezó a besar su cuello mientras Mimi seguía soltando risitas.

—Definitivamente yo no soy Li Shang —declaró seriamente mientras lamía la delicada piel que tanto le gustaba—. Y te voy a demostrar que da igual si le gusto a Iori o a cualquiera, porque no es que no me gusten los chicos, es que solo me gustas tú.

Acto seguido, estampó sus labios contra los de ella y las risas cesaron para dejar paso a la pasión que ambos sentían cuando tocaban al otro. Mimi se olvidó de todo tipo de bromas y se entregó por completo al beso, pasando las manos por el cuello de Yamato para acercarlo más a ella y poder sentirlo completamente. El rubio sonrió contra sus labios, victorioso, viéndose ganador esa vez.

Hasta que el sonido del tono de llamada de la castaña rompió el silencio.

Ambos se separaron, su aliento entrecortado y las pupilas dilatadas. Yamato se apartó para dejarla espacio, y ella se levantó y respondió al móvil. La castaña soltó un gritito y se puso a pasear por la sala mientras hablaba apresuradamente con la que parecía ser Miyako. El chico supo en ese momento que no iban a terminar lo que habían empezado y, algo frustrado, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. La chica estuvo unos minutos hablando y él trató de dejar la mente en blanco para serenarse.

—Yama —el rubio abrió un ojo para verla, aunque no necesitaba ver su cara de culpabilidad para saber que lo que iba a contarle no iba a gustarle; su tono de voz se lo indicaba—. Yama… tengo que irme.

—Imaginaba —respondió, derrotado.

Mimi caminó hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándose a él.

—No quiero que te enfades —murmuró preocupada—. De verdad tengo que irme porque Miyako me pidió ayuda para saber qué ponerse porque es su aniversario con Ken. Pero lo había olvidado. Y necesita mi ayuda ahora porque su cita es dentro de tres horas.

—Ya veo —asintió él.

—Pero en serio no quiero que te enfades —susurró la chica apartando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos—. Me encantaría poder quedarme contigo pero me necesita.

Yamato sonrió, enternecido por la culpabilidad que la chica emanaba y sus ojitos brillantes. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de hacer lo mismo en su frente.

—Nunca podría enfadarme contigo; no al menos por tonterías así —ella pareció sonreír un poco—. Vete y ayuda a Miyako.

—¿En serio? —el chico asintió—. ¡Muchas gracias, Yama! ¡Eres el mejor!

Sin darle tiempo, le dio un emotivo beso, demasiado corto para su gusto, y después se levantó y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Yamato se quedó ahí, escuchándola parlotear, emocionada, sobre qué podría ponerle a Miyako. Regresó minutos más tarde, ya totalmente vestida, y con el bolso en mano. Se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar.

—Te quiero, Yama —él sonrió ante eso, a sabiendas de que era verdad—. Y te prometo que te lo voy a compensar.

El rubio la vio irse y agitó la mano cuando ella le lanzó un beso desde la puerta antes de cerrarla tras ella. El chico suspiró, la promesa de la castaña aún flotando en el aire. Aún así, sabía que por desgracia había sido un día duro, y que su novia tardaría horas en regresar de casa de Miyako, que estaría cansada y que querría dormir, además de que puede que él ya estuviese en la cama para entonces.

Así que, con todo su pesar, se resignó, y aceptó que, mientras esa dichosa maratón siguiese vigente, él no tendría tiempo de pasar a solas con Mimi sin estúpidos príncipes danzando a su alrededor.

Y renunciando a la chica que tanto amaba y deseaba, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich; tanto trajín le había abierto el apetito.

Resultado: Mulán y Li Shang descartados.

 _Ya solo quedan 10 princesas._

* * *

¡Tercer round! Como podréis ver, en este capítulo no sale otra pareja, y es por dos razones: primero, quería no poner tan repetitivo todo, aunque sean diferentes historias. Y segunda razón, y más importante, es que no veo a Iori con nadie. Es así de simple, no tengo imaginación con él. Y aunque me haya dolido hacer de mi película y princesa favorita el que posiblemente sea el capítulo más soso del fic, no se me ocurría ninguna pareja que representasen a Mulán y a Li Shang, y Iori, con su kendo y todo, me parecía que apreciaría el, _art_ e de Li Shan _._

Nada más, espero que os guste.

Nos leemos.

Mid*


	5. Round 4

Siguiente capítulo del reto de Riens. Aquí su pedido.

Reto de **Scripturiens** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Todos sabemos que a Mimi le encantan las películas de Disney y aunque a Yamato no le molesta, se espanta de ver que ha preparado un maratón que durará _días_. ¿La razón? En una conversación pasada con sus amigos, trataban de descifrar qué pareja de Disney serían ellos y Mimi no ha logrado sacárselo de la mente. Aunque es completamente Mimato-centric, pueden haber guiños de otros personajes que se pasen por el apartamento sin anunciar y reaccionen a la feroz batalla de voluntades que se está librando. Qué pareja son y cómo reaccionan ellos y los demás ante la conclusión, lo dejo totalmente a tu libertad. Como sé que aún no estás libre de tiempo, creo que da para un one-shot. Si la historia se extiende o no es decisión tuya también.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance/Friendship

Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

 _Round 4_. Blancanieves y príncipe Encantador

—¿Quién quiere golosinas? —preguntó Mimi alegremente entrando al salón.

Venía seguida de Hikari, quién sonrió mientras colocaba en la mesa central una bandeja con vasos, un par de cervezas negras y una botella de cola light. La mayor dejó dos boles llenos de golosinas de colores frente a Hikari y Takeru, que esperaba a su novia sentado en el sofá, y cogió otro lleno de dulces rosas para ella antes de ir a acomodarse junto a Yamato en el otro butacón. Sonriendo, le ofreció sus _jamones_ a su novio, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Venga, solo un mordisquito —la chica puso un pucherito y él no pudo más que suspirar y aceptar que la chica le pusiese la golosina en la boca y él mordiese un trozo—. ¿Ves? ¿Ha sido tan grave?

—Sabes que no me gusta mucho el dulce, Mimi —farfulló él mientras masticaba la cosa rosa pegajosa que se le pegaba en los dientes—. Soy más de salado.

—Lo sé, por eso… —Mimi se alejó un segundo y rebuscó tras ella hasta sacar un paquete y menearlo frente a la cara del rubio—. ¡Te he traído esto! Y tienes cerveza en la mesa.

—Patatas a la vinagreta, mis preferidas —el chico sonrió levemente—. Eres la mejor.

—También sé eso —Mimi se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, llenos de azúcar—. Y también sé que me adoras.

—Mucho más de lo que crees —Yamato aprovecho la cercanía para encerrarla en sus brazos y besarla con más ímpetu mientras le susurraba al oído para que solamente ella escuchase—. Eres la única cosa dulce que me encanta.

La castaña sonrió contra sus labios antes de dejarse llevar por las palabras de su novio, que tan bien la conocía y sabía siempre exactamente qué decir para derretirla. Estaba por subirse encima de él cuando escuchó un carraspeo y recordó que no estaban solos sino que Hikari y su cuñado estaban con ellos. Sonrojándose a más no poder, maldijo el hecho de olvidarse de todo a su alrededor cuando Yamato la besaba y se sentó derecha en el sofá. El rubio mayor solo fulminó con la mirada su hermano, que era el que había carraspeado y lo mirada desde su sitio con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

—No sé cómo lo aguantas —le dijo a Hikari; ella solamente se encogió de hombros y lo miró con una disculpa en los ojos.

—Ha sido buena idea ver una película el día de la quedada de los viernes —comentó la castaña menor tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Además, Blancanieves es una de mis películas preferidas de pequeña.

—Sí —asintió Takeru, uniéndose a la conversación pero sin dejar de vacilar con la mirada a su hermano—. La cena ha sido deliciosa, Mimi, como todos los viernes. Y el cambio de planes de última hora ha sido interesante.

—Gracias. No podía cancelar nuestra cena de los viernes —aseguró la aludida—. Pero tampoco podemos perder ni un día en nuestra maratón Disney. ¡Aún tenemos muchas películas para ver!

Yamato, a su lado, dejó de fulminar con la mirada al pequeño rubio para bufar por un momento, a lo que su novia solamente lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con una clara advertencia dibujada en su cara. Él meneó la cabeza y abrió la botella de cerveza para darle un trago.

—Como sea —murmuró desinteresado.

—¿Y cuál era tu película favorita de Disney, Mimi? —preguntó Hikari tratando de normalizar la conversación.

—Pues realmente es Mulán —murmuró la chica mientras masticaba una nueva golosina—. Siempre he querido ser como ella. Pero no pudo ser.

—¿Y por qué la habéis eliminado de la lista? —preguntó con curiosidad la castaña menor.

Sin poder evitarlo, tanto Yamato como Mimi comenzaron a recordar el día anterior y el altercado con Iori y su _amor_ por Li Shang. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar una carcajada que le vino al recordar la cara de su novio cuando el pequeño había hablado de su gusto por los rubios-rubias, e Ishida se puso rojo como un tomate. Hikari comprendió que era un tema delicado y decidió dejarlo estar, mas su novio no era igual y vio la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a su hermano. Sin dudarlo, miró fijamente a Mimi y la interrogó con la mirada. La chica se quedó quieta, casi sudando por la presión que sentía, y miró a su chico en busca de ayuda; Yamato solo entrecerró los ojos, advirtiéndole que no abriese la boca. La castaña miró a su cuñado y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que voy a averiguarlo —informó Takaishi—. Mimi-chan es mi mejor amiga y me cuenta todo. Sé cómo hacer que termine hablando.

—Aléjate de mi novia, _hermanito_ —siseó Yamato, atrayendo a la castaña a su pecho de forma protectora—. No te dejaré acercarte a ella más de lo necesario. Y siempre será en mi presencia.

—Eso ya lo veremos…

Hikari rompió la tensión diciendo que iba a poner la película y los dos hermanos dejaron de mirarse de esa forma tan retadora. Takeru sonrió y se relajó en el sofá, dispuesto a ver el filme. Pero el otro siguió rígido, apretando a Mimi contra sí, tanto que ella tuvo que hacerle señales para que la soltase porque empezaba a necesitar más aire.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio pero solo aflojó el agarre, teniéndola aún pegada a él.

—Tranquilo —ella se revolvió en sus brazos y lo miró, sujetándola la nuca y atrayéndolo a ella—. No voy a delatarte. Estate tranquilo.

Yamato sonrió y la besó. Mimi se colocó mirando a la pantalla y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a la castaña menor para que pusiese la película. El dueño de la casa bajó la intensidad de la lámpara hasta quedar a oscuras y poder ver mejor.

Realmente ninguno podía decir que era la primera vez que veía la película de Blancanieves, porque todos habían sido niños. Incluso Yamato había visto muchas películas de la factoría Disney cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos y también después, cuando Hiroaki quería hacer las cosas lo mejor que podía y le dejaba siempre un filme listo cuando se iba a trabajar. Pero nunca había visualizado algo con la mentalidad adulta, y tampoco en busca de parecidos con la realidad, así que de alguna manera era como si estuviesen viendo otra película diferente, aún con Takeru y las chicas cantando las canciones que iban sonando.

Claro que no todos los que estaban en esa sala veían la película completamente a gusto, y esta vez Yamato no consiguió meterse en la trama; quizás porque era uno de los filmes que no le gustaban de Disney. Por eso se dedicó a enrollar un mechón de pelo de Mimi una y otra vez, mientras le daba tragos a su cerveza y comía patatas. Cuando se terminó la bebida, preguntó si alguien quería otra pero todos negaron, así que se levantó y fue a por otra a la nevera, trayendo varias en el proceso.

No fue realmente la mejor idea que tuvo ya que, debido al aburrimiento y a que su chica no le hacía el menor caso mientras miraba absorta la pantalla, se terminó tres botellas, empezando a sentir el efecto de la cerveza. Vale, no estaba borracho, él necesitaba mucho más que unas cervezas para embriagarse, pero empezaba a mirar la película con otros ojos.

Mimi se giró a mirar a su novio cuando sintió que dejaba en paz su pelo, y se lo encontró mirando fijamente la pantalla. Sonrió, pensando que tal vez de nuevo Yamato había terminado enganchado a la película, así que se giró de nuevo para seguir disfrutando. Y lo hizo, hasta que el rubio mayor hizo el comentario más adulto que había escuchado refiriéndose a una película Disney.

—¿Sabéis qué? Eso es estúpido —murmuró señalando la pantalla donde Blancanieves bailaba con los 7 enanitos—. Eso donde vivo se llama orgia.

Los tres restantes lo miraron con los ojos como platos. ¿Yamato acababa de decir lo que pensaban?

—¡Yamato! —se escandalizó Mimi mientras Hikari se ponía roja como un tomate y Takeru solo se reía, aún sorprendido—. ¿Qué burradas dices?

—Oh, perdona. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? —su novia asintió y él se disculpó de nuevo—. Pero aún así, piénsalo. Es raro.

—¿Qué es raro? —preguntó su hermano, divertido por el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

—Bueno, está Blancanieves, que es la más bella del reino —todos asintieron—. Y hasta los enanitos tienen que verlo.

—Eso es verdad —aceptó Mimi—. ¿Pero a qué viene el resto?

—Piénsalo —la animó él—. Aparece en una casa y les pide cobijo. Y empieza a vivir con siete hombres, solamente ella. ¿Puedes creer en serio que esos hombres la dejarán estar allí sin venir a cuento?

—¡Son buenas personas! —se quejó la castaña.

—Y aparte de eso… —prosiguió el rubio mayor—. ¿Ninguno de ellos tiene el menor interés en ella? ¿Solo la veneran porque es guapa y amable? Eso no se sostiene a no ser que todos tengan pareja.

—Los enanitos no tienen pareja —aseguró Takeru, muy entretenido por la conversación—. No se menciona nada de eso en la película.

—Pues entonces eran gays —garantizó Yamato—. O eso o se lo montaban con Blancanieves. Al fin y al cabo es una mujer con necesidades también.

—¡Yamato! —gritó Mimi, llevándose una mano a la boca de la impresión—. ¡Es una película Disney!

El rubio solamente se encogió de hombros mientras su hermano se retorcía de la risa en el sofá y su cuñada se ponía más y más roja. Podía sentir a su novia fulminándole con la mirada por tratar de destrozar su infancia con cosas demasiado de adultos para ese tipo de filmes; pero no había podido controlarse. Culpaba a la cerveza porque su boca hubiese hablado más de la cuenta, pero aún así le dio otro largo trago, presintiendo que su chica se quejaría más aún.

—Solo era un comentario —fue su excusa final.

Mimi se removió en el sofá, incómoda, y se puso a refunfuñar mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Yamato la rodeó de nuevo y la trajo a él, lo cual no hizo que ella dejase de murmurar por lo bajo.

—Gracias por arruinar mi infancia —gruñó ella en voz baja para después mirar a Hikari, que parecía traumatizada—. Y la de Hikari.

Ambos hermanos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que ambas castañas los mirasen con mala cara por tener tan poco tacto con aquellas dos amantes de Disney. Ellos trataron de acercase de nuevo pero ellas simplemente se alejaron al extremo opuesto del sendos sofás, en un mudo pacto de hacer la ley de hielo a esos dos rubios desconsiderados. Los Ishida-Takaishi pretendían volver a intentarlo cuando la puerta principal se escuchó y varios pares de pies comenzaron a escucharse, acercándose al salón. Los cuatro que estaban en la estancia se giraron para ve entrar a un sonriente Taichi seguido de un también alegre Daisuke.

—¡Buenas noches, familia! —saludó el primero con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? —preguntó Yamato antes de darle tiempo al otro castaño de hablar—. ¿Y cómo has entrado?

—Mimi nos dio una llave a Sora y a mí para emergencias —explicó escuetamente.

—¿Y a esto le llamas emergencia? —inquirió el rubio, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. No veo ningún problema por aquí.

—¡No me habéis invitado a la cena! —se quejó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Esa es la emergencia.

—Porque es una cena familiar —explicó Takeru, entrando en la conversación por primera vez.

—Me ofende que pienses que no soy de la familia, cuñado —Taichi se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto dramático—. Me haces daño en el corazón.

—En otro lado voy a hacerte daño yo si no te vas —le gruñó Yamato, viendo que el castaño se acercaba a la mesa y cogía uno de los boles llenos de gominolas.

—No seas amargado, Ishida —sin pedir permiso, se dejó caer en el sofá, entre Mimi y él—.Que nuestros hermanos pequeños estén saliendo nos hace cuñados. ¡Somos familia!

Yamato refunfuñó y trató de alejarse del apretado agarre del castaño pero éste no le dejó. Mimi suspiró; eso no iba a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, puedo llegar a comprender que tú creas que puedes venir aquí por ser familia —Taichi asintió vigorosamente y ella simplemente señaló a Daisuke—. Pero, ¿qué hace él aquí exactamente?

El aludido, que se había sentado en el sofá opuesto entre Hikari y Takeru, solamente sonrió ampliamente, cogiendo un dulce azul del bol de la castaña menor y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Si Hikari me hubiese escogido a mí yo sería parte de la familia —argumentó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo—. Así que he venido.

—Eso no tiene ninguna lógica —se quejó Yamato, harto del abrazo del castaño mayor— Si Hikari te hubiese escogido, ni Taichi, ni ella ni tú hubieseis estado aquí.

—Además Hikari nunca te hubiera escogido —sentenció Takeru a la defensiva—. Esto estaba destinado a ser así.

—Aún está a tiempo —murmuró burlón el castaño y se giró hacia la chica—. Hikari-chan, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita?

Con movimiento de cejas sugerente, se acercó a la menor y le puso una mano en la rodilla. Hikari rodó los ojos, a sabiendas de que su amigo solamente estaba tratando de picar a su novio. Pero el resultado fue algo inesperado ya que el que acudió al rescate fue su propio hermano.

—¡Oye, chavalín! —le advirtió poniéndose de pies y señalándole con el dedo—. Aleja tus manos de hermanita.

—¡Oh, venga! —se quejó el castaño menor—. ¡A Takeru no le dices nada!

—Takeru tampoco va a tocar a mi hermanita —amenazó.

Y sin que nadie supiese cómo había pasado, de repente Hikari se encontraba sentada en medio del sofá, con los tres hombres a su alrededor discutiendo de cosas inverosímiles mientras los llamaba una y otra vez, tratando de hacerles tranquilizar.

Mimi y Yamato los miraban desde el otro sofá sin comprender cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Incrédulos, se miraron para comprobar que no eran la única persona estupefacta, y después observaron a Hikari, que no sabía qué hacer entre tanta testosterona.

—Pobre Hikari —susurró Mimi, acercándose un poco a su novio en el sofá—. Está realmente rodeada de hombres idiotas.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar la escena frente a sus ojos, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Inmediatamente, se giró hacia su novia, quién lo miró curiosa.

—Hikari es Blancanieves —anunció, orgulloso de su conclusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confusa—. ¿Por qué?

—Puede que no sean siete —explicó escuetamente Yamato—, pero podríamos decir que Hikari tiene a tres _enanitos_ detrás de ella siempre.

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que distrajo a los cuatro restantes; éstos la miraron un segundo pero cuando ella negó con la mano, los tres hombres volvieron a la gresca. Hikari la miró pidiendo ayuda pero la mayor solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Creo que tienes razón —le concedió ella a su novio mientras lo miraba—. De alguna manera Hikari siempre tiene a esos tres cuidándola y discutiendo por ella.

—Tiene un harem —susurró Yamato, aún con la obscena idea de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos en la cabeza.

—¡Yama! —se quejó ella, golpeándole en el brazo.

—Vale, vale —el rubio alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Tiene un séquito.

—Y Take-chan puede hacer perfectamente del príncipe Encantador, ¿verdad? —añadió ella, mirando al rubio menor—. Él realmente es encantador.

—Pero entonces el séquito se quedaría en dos personas —señaló el chico—, y ya era bastante escaso siendo de tres.

—Podemos sumar a Willis al grupo —propuso la castaña—. Él se llevaba bien con Hikari y aunque técnicamente no ha ido detrás de ella, Take-chan aún le gruñe un poquito recordando el beso que le dio.

—Sí, es buena idea —asintió él, mirando hacia los chicos que aún seguían discutiendo—. Decidido. Hikari y Takeru serán Blancanieves y el príncipe Encantador, y Taichi, Daisuke y Willies serán su séquito de enanitos.

Mimi aplaudió y se abrazó a su novio, contenta de haber encontrado otra pareja entre sus amigos, aunque eso les dejaba sin ser ellos los protagonistas de la película de aquel día.

—Da igual —murmuró para sí misma—. De todas formas Blancanieves nunca me ha gustado mucho.

Yamato la miró, habiendo escuchado levemente lo que dijo, pero la vio feliz cuando se abrazó a él. Cogió el mando y subió el volumen de la televisión, haciendo que los tres hombres captasen la indirecta y se sentasen en los sofás a ver cómo terminaba la película. El rubio mayor le dio otro trago a la cerveza, casi terminada.

—Aunque sigo creyendo que Blancanieves tiene un harem de enanitos —musitó, muy bajito, para que ni su novia le escuchase.

Resultado: Blancanieves y príncipe descartados.

 _Ya solo quedan 9 princesas._

* * *

¡Cuarto _round_! Creo que los flanes del takari me van a odiar un poco porque puede que la relación que eh encontrado entre ellos y Disney haya sido un poco raro, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Podría dedicarle el capítulo a Mun, ya que una viñeta sobre el harem de Mimi fue la que hizo que esta idea me viniese a la cabeza y pudiese, finalmente, decidirme por una princesa y un príncipe para Hikari y Takeru (no lo tenía nada claro). Así que me gustaría que ella pudiese leerme, pero sé que no entiende español así que solo espero que cuando se lo mencione se sienta orgullosa. Basado en esta publicación:

askmimiandyamato .tumblr post/128323121472/hikaris-harem

Aprovecho para recomendar toooda su web, que es genialísima.

Nada más, espero que os guste.

Nos leemos.

Mid*


End file.
